


A Small Kindness

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [8]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Occasionally, the words 'I love you' can be expressed in small kindnesses, such as saying 'take my seat'. In the aftermath of one battle and the calm before the storm of the next Danny Lawrence never expected to hear those words from Carmilla Karnstein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Kindness

“Take my seat.”

Tired blue eyes lifted searching for the owner of the thick raspy voice. They landed on the only pair of eyes other than their own open. Dark, brooding, and brown the eyes stared. “What?” Danny asked tilting her head to the side curiously, ignoring the stab of pain that radiated from the side of her head as it rubbed against the wall.

“Take my seat.” Carmilla repeated jerking her chin downwards to the plush leather chair. “You're human Xena, well, only just about I think you've got some giant genes in your genetic code somewhere. But, that's nothing on my vampiric constitution.”

“You think you're really clever, don't you?” Danny groaned as she let her eyes slip closed in an effort to ignore Carmilla's intense gaze.

Carmilla huffed out a quiet laugh before fluidly sliding onto her feet. “I don't just think it Miss Lawrence,” She drawled as she strode across the room the rest of her sentence implied. Her hand landed on Danny's shoulder before the other woman recognised that she had moved. However, in the split second that it did take for Danny's mind to comprehend Carmilla's touch the vampire lifted her off the ground and placed her back down in the chair. “Dead on your feet isn't going to help us.” Carmilla continued with a shake of her head and a small smirk. “So, take my seat and have a nap.”

Danny blinked rapidly, her mind a swirling mess of thoughts, but she couldn't find a reply to spit off her tongue as she watched Carmilla sink gracefully to the floor beside the door. The first, and front, line of defence against whatever might try to barge through the woodwork.

“Thanks,” The taller woman muttered after a long moment as she sank into the plush leather and let her eyes fall closed.

She didn't see the twitch of Carmilla's lips and the soft sheen that slid across the vampire's eyes.


End file.
